chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie Petrelli
Jamie Adrian Petrelli is a character roleplayed by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. He is 3 years old, and is the son of Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli and the stepson of Nathan Petrelli. He has the ability of Echoing. Appearance Jamie is currently a toddler with light brown hair, and blue eyes which he inherited from his mother's side of the family. Throughout his life he will keep this general colouring, but his appearance will vary due to his ability. While in his teens, his hair will usually be coloured a much darker shade, making his eyes appear extremely bright. His hair will have returned to his original light brown by the time he's an adult, and his eyes will also appear to have lightened due to this. Personality Jamie's personality will vary a lot depending on who he's currently with - an effect of his ability. However, he'll always be stubborn, dominant and decisive, and will like being in control. Ability ]]Jamie has the ability of Echoing. This means he will reflexively gain any ability used in presence, losing it then after the person leaves. He would be powerless alone, but very powerful when in the company of several other evolved humans. He will in future also be able to echo skills, knowledge and personality traits from others, and will echo appearance from his family. Currently, he only echoes abilities, and it is unknown at which age he will begin to copy other traits. Family & Relationships *Mother - Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Unknown biological father *Stepfather - Nathan Petrelli *Aunts - Niki Sanders, Tracy Calwin *Uncles - DL Hawkins, Jack Calwin *Stepsister - Claire Bennet *Stepbrothers - Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli *Halfsisters - Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli *Halfbrother - George Petrelli *Cousins - Micah Sanders, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Zander Calwin History Barbara became pregnant after a one night stand with an unnamed man, but assumed that Nathan was the father and began unknowingly using her information concealment to hide the truth. Jamie was born in October 2015. He manifested shortly before birth, and echoed his mother's stability manipulation. He then used this to stabilise her labour, which was undergoing various complications. He echoed telepathy, ability manipulation, enhanced speed and thought projection from visiting relatives before his ability was identified. Two years afterwards, while Barbara was pregnant with triplets, Jamie's stepcousin Lucia was visited by a future version of Jamie. He asked her to help him lay a trap for a villain, James Morris, in the future. She needed to copy his traces to lay this trap, and in doing so she compared his DNA sequences to those of others in the family, and learned that he wasn't her biological cousin. She told him this after she returned. They are currently the only individuals who know the truth. Future Jamie will in future date and eventually marry his stepcousin, Lucia Petrelli. They will have quintuplet children: Michela, Sheridan, Blaine, Alanna and Katie. It is unknown how old the couple will be when the children are born, but it is known that they will be the only children they will have. Jamie will work as an agent for the Organisation, and one of his missions will earn him the enmity of James Morris. He will have been tasked with capturing the man, but will fail in his first attempt as Morris' ability addition will save him. Morris will take the capture attempt personally, and then he and his followers will continually attempt to ambush and kill Jamie, until Jamie sets up his own trap. He will travel to the past and ask Lucia's past self to help him, requesting that she copy his traces and lead a false trail to the ambush location. Future Lucia will then arrive, fight Morris and kill him using her death aura. It is during this time, from analysing his genetic traces, that Lucia will have first learned that Jamie is in fact not biologically related to her. Etymology Jamie is a Hebrew name which means "supplanter", and is derived from the name James. His middle name, Adrian, has a Latin origin and means "from Hadria". His surname is Greek and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.